The Venetian Chronicles Book One: Beginnings
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: Okay, this is my first story that I started writing before I heard of the site, unfortunatly I think it sucks. tell me what you think. It's a V story idea parody thingy.


A/N: okay, so this is one of my original works before I started submitting to This story is an idea I got after I watched V and V: the Final Battle, way too many times. So yes this story may seem a bit of a rip off of V, but it isn't, I never did remember what the Lizards were called in the series, so I came up with something that sounded a bit royal, and somewhat rogue. I was surprised myself when I first finished with book one that this story is way too much of a resemblance of V, and for all I know, I had ended up creating a side story to V. But no, it isn't. It's a parody, and I do not own anything, even though V is a cool story.

Thank you very much. Doctor of Writing.

**The Venetian Chronicles**

**Book One of Four**

**Beginnings**

**Written by Doctor of Writing**

**Prologue: The year is 2004 and so far earth is doing fine, except for the Global Warming factor. The expansion to outer space has not yet happened, although we do have the Space Station and the Hubble Telescope; the Mars rover expedition right now is one problem that our dear President could be without, especially since he's gone to war in Iraq and is hoping to get reelected this year. Goldwood Inc, which is about as FBIish as one can get, has an earth defense prototype vehicle in space, we have stored it at the Space Station where we have put in the least looked in place; the trash heap. Nobody knows about the vehicle, except the alien race which I have made contact with, they say that earth is not ready for First Contact, but they will help if Earth is ever in trouble, all I can say is that trouble better not rear its head until after the Presidential elections.**

**Chapter One: First Contact.**

It was a wonderful Sunday morning, the sun was shining, the snow was an inch deep and the birds were singing a wonderful song, what else could be this good, especially since it was close to my wonderful sister's 12th birthday.

"Ring, Ring"

"Goldwood here, who is it?"

"Goldwood this is COM Scan Three, we have just picked up an electromagnetic binary pulse code leaving earth five minutes ago, we couldn't track the origin exactly, but we know that it originated somewhere in the Hawaiian Islands."

"Look Gerald, I am not free for a scout out, and besides we need to worry about internal matters right now; the presidential elections are coming up in short and we need to start hacking that new site and put in our support for Kerry and Dean.

Suddenly Line two flashed and I opened a three way conference call.

"Goldwood this is Com Track Two, we just deciphered a bit of the code that was sent out, it's an old code, older than I know but I was able to break a sentence out that was translatable.

"Neo, this had better be good, 'cause I hate to be bothered about matters that don't exactly concern me."

"The sentence reads: All is ready for invasion plan, A."

"Say What?"

"That's what it said sir; we may have new space species that have a contact on earth…"

"Neo, what is it?"

"Sir, a transmitted message just came back on the same frequency that the unknown person or persons just used; simple for me to break this one since it was on a basic line that they can understand; the message reads: message received, all ships are still three weeks off, have had to readjust to Sol Gravity, we are prepared to deal with problems once we land and make deals with world leaders, than all those who have been ready for our plans will join us in our glory as we harvest the earth and make it our resource center; the Venetian Empire will be reborn! End of message sir."

"The Venetian Empire, ok, so we have to figure out what we're dealing with."

"Sir, this is Probe Watch One, we have tracked the return origin, it came just out of Sol Space, the lead ship is within boundary lines and is making its way to Earth at Warp 4.56 possibly 7, but since there are fluctuations on mars data is unreliable at this time."

"Ok, Listen up, I have assignments for all of you, relay them to the others: Probe Watch, maintain surveillance of enemy craft, Com Track, maintain audio surveillance, Com Scan, maintain audio and visual spy sighting, all of you report to Command center One oh three every 26 hours, or in case of next transmit message every 10 hours, I am sending our a Red Code frequency to all Command centers across the states and to our two in England, Rome, and Australia."

"Understood sir; Com groups out."

I got off the Com line to see my dad coming in; he normally didn't come in until dinner, so I knew something was wrong.

"What is it Dad?"

"Don't use the Code Red Frequency, they or whoever is out there will be monitoring for something amiss; use Roswell Code T-Bird One, and arrange a meeting for all top command leaders."

"Roswell Code, which would mean that invasion, is imminent, but using T-Bird One would mean that President Bush has to activate Sov One and Ico Three, I can't do that, but using Roswell Code Blue Bird would be better."

"No, just trust me on this; Roswell Code T-Bird One or I pull rank and activate it myself and initiate Harkon Plut."

Harkon Plut was the code for all the groups connected to us; if it were used, than we were to meet in a top secret location along with the President who would direct us on what to do.

"Has the President been notified yet?"

"Yes, my agent, Delphic Boric contacted me and I contacted the President; he is already in a meeting with his superiors on what to do, but remains open until we finish our meeting."

"Ok, I'll do what I need to; contact Insidion and tell him I need the best weapons dealer who sells contraband stuff to the black market."

"Son, even during war time you know that I don't like Black Market merchandise…"

"What's it goanna be Dad, death or fighting back?"

"Fine, but I take this out of your allowance for the next few years after we beat them back."

"Ring, Ring"

"Goldwood here, who is it?"

"John, this is Hogan, three ships just entered Earth's field system; I've contacted the others, but I think that these three might be advance scouts; the ships appear to hold about a thousand each, three thousand total, as for weapons systems they are unknown but powerful, powerful enough to withstand whatever we fire at them."

"Hogan, this is Command Chief Goldwood, tell all people to go to Roswell Code T-Bird One, get in touch with Marc Daniels a weapons dealer in Tacoma; he will respond to Ico Four or Roe One, tell him how much and tell him I want the Nieo weaponry as well."

"Yes sir, Hogan out."

"Hold on Hogan."

"Sir, what is it?"

"Don't alert the general public, just alert our people, they need to know and make sure the code isn't used on a satellite use a cedo frequency, piggyback it off anybody you can come up with and hurry.

"Aye sir, Hogan out."

I turned to dad and immediately he opened up the security system for the house and put it on ale-red. Ale-red was a partial red alert; we'd go to full red once we knew what was happening. My sister came out of her lab, her room actually; we called it the lab because most of the things for our household came from it.

"Turn on the T.V. those ships are contacting the U.N and asking for a meeting."

I turned to dad, and he turned on the Tel four we kept by the computer, the picture was of the U.N building in New York and the 'drop ships' were hovering over it like the aliens did in Independence Day. These ships were ten miles long and twenty miles wide, they were rectangularish in shape and looked like a Borg Cube flattened. They had sent down a pickup ship and there were lots of people gathered to meet the aliens.

"Look, there's Kellerman, and Shilter those two punks always seem to be wherever a major story is."

"Drop it Dad, just because those two got the position you wanted doesn't mean that you have to be so negative whenever we get a card from them or they drop by.

The reason my dad was mad was because David Kellerman and Juan Diego Shilter had gotten promoted to Field Generals, while dad got a Chief Command position, which was as close to F.G. but he didn't have as much authority as they did.

"…And we are live here at the U.N. building, the aliens have sent us messages saying they wish to talk, well if they do I don't know why they wanted to see General Kroftan, but he is U.N leader so they figure talk to the head honcho and well who knows… wait we are getting a signal the ship has landed, take it over Telfour."

"Thank you Jack, this Juxten Telfour, the ship looks like a Star Trek runabout, its bigger in shape and has five landing legs and fins for maneuverability in gravatomic places. It has no weaponry to speak of, of course we can't exactly speculate further. The main ships up in the Atmosphere have weapons that mean business; they look like plasma cannons, electromagnetic pulse cannons and other weaponry which I can't seem to figure out at the present moment."

"T. Four off."

"Ok, so they want to speak with Kroftan, they may be doing the same thing they did in the T.V series of V and V: Final Battle."

"How much do we know son?"

"Not enough, I am thinking that if they've approached any teacher at my school than I will need to be aware of that."

"That could be a problem, what would you do than?"

"My security division which I've started for emergency problems, we respond to lockdown drills, Code 99 and other common problems. We are comprised of ten sophomores, twenty juniors and a special force comprised of three freshmen, two sophomores, ten juniors and five seniors who also rotate to regular force."

"What would they do?"

"They are authorized to hack into teachers E-mail from time to time and monitor; if they find anything they report to me and I take care of it than."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Well when…."

'Ring, Ring.'

"Goldwood here, who is it?"

"Commander this is Pete, I hacked into the school system tonight as per your instructions; three teachers have already been e-mailed about joining a special recruitment force to help the Venetian maintain order; the three teachers are: Doc. Ricoto, Professor Sentair, and Doc. Fremen."

"Pete, go to red mode; have the force ready tomorrow; once we get in we put the school under lockdown 2; I want to know did you check all school or High school only?"

"High school only."

"Alright, since you are second in command of Spec Factor, alert them and I will alert the regular group; there will be no school tomorrow until we sort all this out; arm for heavy problems; cuffs, knockout guns, and other riot things. I repeat do not tell any of the staff, except Doc. Gorden, he will be instrumental in creating a virus to imprint a memory loss into all those asked; and than knockout the data carrier imprinted in the school lines, we will headquarter ourselves in the lab."

"Understood, and Pete remember to make sure you use a scrambler when calling the others."

"Aye, sir, Pete out."

"Oh brother, now things get interesting."

**Chapter two: From bad to worse.**

I woke up the next morning at around six, and I had an hour before I had to leave. I had packed the night before; I wore my Uniform shirt underneath my Eagle Pride shirt and jeans, most of the force would be doing the same. The plan of action was to get to school, wait for second bell to ring and than shut and lock all the doors from the elementary on up, we wouldn't do that until we knocked out the office staff or at least got them to cooperate. We could than secure the school and activate the no fly zone area around the school; we also had the Life Christian regular security helping us as well so we'd be doubling the effort and manpower. We would be cordoning off different areas of the school to be under certain protection by different people; back at Christmas time, I had activated a middle school force of mostly eighth-graders and a few seventh graders; the 'gut squad' as I called them would have control of most of the bottom floor from Professor Sentair's lab down to the Library, Sub-Commander Richards and his "Bugle Boys" would control from Sentair's lab down the other way all the way to the stairs leading to the Lunchroom. Sub-Commander Richards didn't go to the school, but went to Lincoln and was part of my Special Ops forces, his men were all hard trained men who shouldn't have been given basement duty but they could hold off problems until the knockout gas started working. Most of Pete's people would have the main floor to deal with, and they would be working in conjunction with the Security force, so I didn't feel that they were spread out to thin. My people would take the top floor and have a secondary command center working out of Pastor Tomocin's room. I and two others would be in the computer lab monitoring all communications and cameras around the school. All phone lines to the school would be cut, and all teachers would be put under room arrest throughout the entire K-12 school. If my plan were to be successful, than once the Venetian recruiters arrived they wouldn't be able to get into the school and would have to blast their way in. I had planned for that in advance, all school systems had been updated and gas blasters were now stationed everywhere in the school, of course no one except me, Doc Gordon, security, 'gut squad,' Richard's men, and my people. We had no lethal weapons except near the entrances where I had installed pulse disruptors, they were lethal in a sense that they hurt and that they gave you a second thought about entering. In any event, all students would be lying flat on the ground, and would have two escorts with them in the event they needed to go to the bathroom. Hopefully this would go well.

'Ring, Ring"

"Goldwood here."

"Commander, this is Doc Gordon; I have just installed a new device in the main wing, its called a molecular scrambler, it hits like a shot and injects a virus into your system scrambling your genes and than knocks you out for about twelve hours, I have had installed in the main hallway and downstairs."

"Thanks Doc, anything else I needed to know about?"

"If it's okay, I would like to activate the AI security force I've developed; if this works than you can concentrate most of your men upstairs and on the main floor, leaving a few down here to patrol."

"How reliable is the AI force?"

"Reliable, I've got about thirty of them and half of them are boasting big weapons; they are undestroyable, so they won't get blown up."

"Yes, under one condition."

"What is that?"

"Make about twenty more for the downstairs, and I'll call it good as gold."

"Already have, I had another thirty being made as I called just to be on the safe side, and I've already cut all phone lines; the only one's still operable are the ones computer lab and the office."

"Good, Commander out."

My dad helped with the loading of my car, I would be taking the van which could hold more weapons and also it had better gas mileage. My sister was a weapons designer, and already at the age of eleven she had designed some interesting weapons and sold them to the CIA, NSA, FBI, and other security groups. They were mostly homemade weapons, but they packed a punch, there was a rake that we didn't use and she had modified it so it could serve as a multibladed sword; it was useful and it was light. There was the Vac-gun; it used to be a vacuum, but Genny redesigned it so it could be a gun; it had an extendable armature, the main body could be used as a shield, and it also served for sniper use as well. I was taking these things, as well as a few of my own choice weapons which I had made for myself. I had accidentally created a bio-armor suit that amplified a person's power, I wasn't a mutant nor did I have latent powers, this suit would work mostly as armor. I had re-designed some plastic swords which now were full metal, but I had designed them so they still looked plastic; they worked and they were dangerous. I had a few cap guns lying around too, I redesigned them so that the caps they fired would now puncture and kill. Once I had loaded my stuff, I got in the car and drove off to school.

"This is Commander Goldwood to Doc Golden; I am on my way to school, please inform all of my staff to be standing by and ready; activate AI Force once I get there and give the go-ahead, activate all security cameras in the lower levels, especially in the Pre-school areas, if my guess is correct than they might want to use hostages to make us stand down."

"I thought of that too, and I went ahead and pulled some strings over at Da-Tronics, they are sending out some free hiring mercenaries to patrol out in that region of the school area; I know I was supposed to notify you, but my status as sub-commanding-tech-commander does give me some privileges and I used it."

"That's ok, but remember next time clear everything with me; how many were hired and where will they be patrolling?"

"I hired the full company that they had, which is about two-hundred men; Delis Force, which is their special ops force will be setting up ground to air missile launchers, and few added weapons for our air monitoring system. Focal Force, which is the main group, will be split into two factions; one to guard the upper lower school and one to guard the lower and middle parts. With all of that, we can now concentrate our attentions on securing the main part of the school."

"Alright, I am signing off now; I'll keep an open com and be there as soon as I can be, Goldwood out."

I had modified the van a little since it was one of the two cars I now drove; the van was more of a stakeout center supreme; it had modifications that even James Bond would be jealous of. I had given the van an experimental engine which when used, made the car go faster but still within the legal limits. I had also given it a weapons cloak so that the weapons place on it were hidden from radar; the car was equipped mostly with machine guns and mine layers; a special function was that the guns working in tandem could successfully destroy a large building, also I had put in modified airfoils so the car could fly, the only problem was that the engine needed to be switched to the secondary mode which not only made it slower, lowered the percentage of it giving out. I also had a hack system which I could use to bring down planes and small aircraft; not even NASA knew about one of the components I had stolen which had modified my cloak.

I arrived at school five minutes before class was to begin and loaded all my stuff into a cart that happened to be there; two of my security force came out and helped me bring my stuff in; we went strait down to the computer lab and set up shop, and were ready just as the morning announcements were to come on; soon we were all tabbed in; all my men were ready, all signals had been sent and the AI were ever present as well, than the announcements came on.

"Good morning students, this is your wonderful principle Mr. Janis, I just want to remind you all that this week will mark the tenth week of no tardies and on Friday we will have a root beer float sale in the commons for all high-schoolers…"

"Hit the gas now, direct it to all classrooms, secure the doors and windows and activate the no fly zone, don't gas the office and make sure all security cameras are re-directed to the outside."

"What about the elementary office sir?"

"Knock them out as well; keep the gas going for half an hour, which should be strong enough to keep them out for a few days."

"Sir, this is Third floor command; all rooms are asleep."

"Sir, this is Main floor command; all rooms are asleep, the common area and the office are under are control, oh and Mr. Janis wants to speak with you right away."

"Main floor command, I'll be up in a minute."

"Sir, this is patrol areas one and two; all portable rooms are asleep and we have set up air strike weaponry per your commands."

"Sir, this is Basement floor command; all rooms excluding your command post are out like a light."

"All right, all groups this is Commander Goldwood; go to red-alert and maintain vigilance."

I turned to my two ranking officers who were the commanding officers for the main and third floor command units.

"Jakes and Wan, you two come with me; I'll need backup and besides you two have experimental knockout guns and I'll need those if there is trouble."

"But sir, there's already a guard up there why do you need us?"

"Because Jakes you two have no remorse when killing and besides you two are the best on the spot shooters I have."

"Alright, let's go."

"Doc, you have secondary command until I return; remember if any e-mails from the Venetian come through, alert me."

"Aye sir."

We walked up to the office and found only one guard at the office; he let us in and we three knew that we were in deep trouble.

"Well Goldwood you better have reason to explain yourself before I call your parents."

"Put your hands up, all of you remove the weapons from the closets and give them to us; you are under school arrest until this crisis is over."

"What crisis Goldwood, some poor world problem that you think can be solved by locking down the…"

"A smart person would know when to shut up and listen; do what the man says or else I'll start on your feet and move up."

"Thank you Wan, alright you want to know what's going on Mr. Janis, well I'll need to start from the beginning."

"Make it quick, because I need to have a reason for calling your parents."

"I'll put in terms you can understand, if you watched the news last night, the U.N leader was taken aboard the alien space ship for a meeting, as of this morning several teachers were approached via e-mail by the aliens for jobs that the aliens had; I have reason to believe that this is the first part of the invasion that the aliens are planning; I have alerted the president who has given me full power to do what I must, including taking over a school which has been approached by these aliens."

"Nice story Goldwood, but I don't buy it and since I don't believe it, I am calling in your parents."

"Put your hands up where he can see them Janis; Goldwood won't hesitate to shoot you and neither will I."

"Mrs. Tincin, what is the meaning of this?"

"You didn't watch the news last night did you Janis did you?"

"No, I have never watched the news and I don't plan to."

'Blam'

"Did you have to kill him Mrs. Tincin, we could of used him as a… well I don't know what he could have been used as."

"I didn't kill him; this gun may look deceiving but is only a knockout gun."

"Alright Mrs. T, you and your staff have a decision; join us or get gassed."

"Well, it's nice to know we have a decision; we have always gone by what you say and we believe you all the way."

"Good, I must return now to my ops center; I have the whole school under my control including the office, so if you give me trouble, you will be napping."

"Aye, Aye sir."

I left, but before I did, I placed a small camera on the wall as I was getting rid of some 'dust' nobody noticed; this camera would monitor the office and also it had a laser which would target an individual and kill.

I went back down to the lab and found that Doc Golden had printed out several e-mails.

"Three messages sent while you were up there; they are coming today and we can't do anything about it, they will be arriving in two hours and they want to meet the selected teachers they've chosen."

"How many teachers have they chosen, because if they haven't chosen that many, than we can activate the other A.I. program for teachers."

"It might work, during the summer; I had created several A.I.'s of the teachers; mostly of the high school teachers and the ones that I have are of the three whom have been selected."

"Good, get them ready and have them outside to greet the dignitaries when they arrive; I will alert all levels to expect guests in two hours."

"Right."

"Attention, this is Commander Goldwood speaking; the alien dignitaries are coming to visit; but they will not be entering the school, Doc Golden is activating the A.I for all school teachers and is sending them to their various classes; we are now at Full Red Alert, remove the bodies from the classes and take them to the busses; get the busses of campus immediately and return ASAP, I hope this day ends well."

Suddenly, the angel pendant that I wore around started glowing; it had never glowed before and I only wore it as a present from a close friend because it was an angel and an angel is what I believed my spirit creature was representative of.

"What's going on John, why is it doing that?"

"I wish I knew; but I think it's a message from God saying that everything will be alright."

"But glowing?"

"It doesn't matter; but it's nice to know that prayers work."

I put it back in my pocket and said a small prayer of thanks to God.

"Commander, this is Sub-lieutenant Hoardin, our scanners show that one small craft is approaching, my best guess is that it's the alien dignitaries who are coming to visit the school."

"Lieutenant, have all the students been carted off to someplace safe?"

"Yes sir, the troops are in the midst of parking the buses and returning to their posts."

"Good, have all of them go to Plan E. Alpha A.1"

"Sir, yes sir."

He signed off and I signaled for Doc Golden to activate the 3D version of the school; with this it would make it look like a regular school day, their would be kids and students but they would be A.I. controlled; if my idea worked than I and two other men would meet the dignitaries outside the school and present them the school, than my men would all appear around the dignitaries and commandeer their vessel and make them our prisoners.

"Sir, this is monitoring station one."

"Pete, is that you?"

"Yes, and I am sitting in one of the trees in the parking lot monitoring the air traffic; one alien ship coming your way."

"Thanks Pete, get your squad up here so we can take down some baddies."

"Aye, Aye sir."

I turned to Doc and gave him the thumbs up sign.

"Attention arriving craft, this flight control command; switch over to frequency band alpha zero one."

"Flight control this is Royal Venetian Shuttle Vender, we have switched over and are awaiting further instructions."

"Royal Ship, since we do not have a landing field, please make use of the one next to the school; once you set down send schematics of your vessel so as our techs can refuel and repair."

"Understood flight control, R.V.S. Vender out."

"Well, the fly is in the trap and it's about to close."

**Chapter Three: First Contact (Finally)**

The schematics were transmitted in and I had my tech group come in to look at them.

"All right, notice that the only vulnerable spot is the gun ports; we don't want to destroy this ship, we need to capture it and add it to our collection, all techs will approach the ship and start repairs and re-fueling. Once we have their attention towards us, you will infiltrate the ship and take command of it, once you do that point weapons at the aliens and we will be good."

"Sir, do you want us to kill them as well?"

"We do not kill, we will send them back to their headquarters that they have established on earth with a warning, next time they come we will kill them."

"Sir, this is Main floor; the ship has landed."

"Thank you Tristan, get your honor guard out there and prepare to welcome them."

"Aye, Aye sir."

"Let's move people, remember I want this done in less than ten minutes or else all is lost."

We all filed out, the techs had left and had heard everything over their ear coms, my men and I left a few minutes later, we would be the "honor guard" for the visiting alien dignitaries; it was up to the techs to make sure everything went according to plan, I didn't like to kill people and it wasn't in my nature to kill off dignitaries who might or might not be invaders set on world domination. The shuttle was a rather smart looking ship, for a drop ship it had heavy shielding and it looked impressive on the outside, ships like that were mostly used for looks; as far as Doc Golden couldn't detect any heavy weaponry on the shuttles except for light strafing guns and one bomb launch bay, it also ran on pure radiation which meant that any of the atomic energy we had wouldn't work against their shields. We finally got outside and found the holo-images of the teachers who were supposed to meet with the dignitaries first, like Sub Commander Pete had said it was the three who were on the suspect list and the holo's looked exactly like our teachers in form and shape.

"Well, I guess you three are our saving grace as the term would be used."

"Don't count on anything Commander, they might not fall for the trap and we could get destroyed and this school and church nuked to kingdom come."

"Miracles happen and I believe that one will happen."

I was right about a miracle going to happen, but I didn't realize that the miracle would happen to me.

"Attention hut, left face."

The ship hatch opened and the aliens got out, they looked a lot like us, but than again masks work well on all species; they seemed nice enough, they carried small side arms that looked like regular side arms for police, but most likely they would be energy weapons and they would need to be studied.

**Five minutes earlier on shuttle.**

"Master, you do realize that if anything goes wrong, than we can't do anything because this place is a church and a school and our laws dictate that we cannot desecrate holy places or anything on the grounds of it as well?"

"Sicor, I realize that and I won't do anything even if something bad happens; remember that we are only dignitaries coming here to interview people and set up spies to report to us; so remember who is the master and who is the sivent."

**Now. **

"Greetings, we are the dignitaries from the Royal Venetian Commander, we have come to speak with the teachers who we e-mailed a couple of days ago, oh and by the way my name is Dar'kendo and my friend here is Sicor."

"Welcome, I am Commander Goldwood of School and Church security; I am part of the honor guard that is here to welcome you to our school."

"Thank you Commander, it is nice not to have lots of people pointing guns at us and making us feel unwelcome."

"Ah, I assume you are referring to last nights meeting with the U.N. commander?"

"Yes, we should of asked for less news coverage, but we have things to learn and we will learn them in all due time."

"Let's move on inside, my techs will take care of everything, the teachers with whom you have contacted are anxious to meet with you."

"Ok, but we need to leave soon; we need to get back to base in two hours so I hope this doesn't take to long, I have already allotted to much time from my duties and I think that my commander won't take that well."

The techs moved into the ship and found that there was nobody else anywhere, while we were walking the rest of my men moved around back so as the trap would be complete.

"FREEZE!"

"What?"

"Nobody move!"

"You better explain your self Commander, what is the meaning of this?"

"Let me put in terms that you will understand better Dar'kendo, you are under arrest; the charge against you and all your space scum type is attempting to invade earth and make it part of your empire."

"What?"

"We monitored your communications yesterday when three of your ships entered our system, your contacts on earth put out the call and you answered it; we now have enough proof against you to kill your earth contacts than take to the skies and destroy your ships and than go after the empire herself."

"You have got to be kidding me, you humans are way behind in first contact situation and you haven't even made to Jupiter yet, we outclass you and we will conquer you and make you our servants."

"Go ahead, call for backup, I don't care after all I have trained soldiers who kill scum like you for fun."

He activated his palm caller and called out.

"This is Dar'kendo; I am in the midst of a very bad situation and I need help, will somebody please respond?"

Three minutes later…

"This is Dar'kendo, I need backup immediately."

Five minutes later…

"Hello, anybody out there?"

One minute later

"What's the matter Dar'kendo, nobody caring?"

"You!"

"Let me put it this way, there are only two of you and a lot more of us; you're outnumbered by a lot and they way I see it is that you should surrender and you'll get better options."

"My master does not negotiate with terrorists or soldiers; he leaves that to guns and diplomats."

"Shut up Sicor you just made a mess of things that I didn't want to happen."

"Well its too bad for both of you, I was going to let you leave, but now I think that negotiations are a waste of time and that interrogation is a good idea."

"Foolish human, you just made your fist mistake; Sicor do it."

"**Sicor, guardian of the Venetian Way; attack mode."**

**Chapter four: transformations.**

"What is going on Dar'kendo, what is happening to Sicor?"

"Sicor is doing what is part of his programming; he is part of our Neva-Sta program, we created creatures that would serve us without question and kill for us as well, Sicor is part of the guardian class which is part of the Royalty training program."

"**Sicor, Neva-Sta transformation to… Sicorius; Herald of Death."**

"So, you want to live or do you want to die fighting something you can't comprehend, it's your choice commander!"

"I am the chosen guardian and I will fight until the day I die or Earth's liberation is complete."

He pointed his gun at me and fired.

"Well, death is always harder."

'Blessing of Angels!'

My amulet sprung out of my pocket and started glowing again and this time the glow wasn't green.

The blade of energy suddenly disappeared and the gun left Dar'kendo's hand and flew toward one of my people.

"What is the meaning of that, I thought that humans didn't have genetics programs; this is impossible!"

"We don't, but many of us have amulets which have an angel on it and that shows that earth truly has spiritual guardians."

"Yeah right; Sicor sic him!"

"**Blade of Darkness!"**

The attack again dispersed into nothingness leaving two very stunned aliens wondering what kind of power was protecting me.

**Computer Lab, Science computer.**

Down in the lab, unbeknownst to me; Doc Golden and Sub Commander Pete were working on how to get rid of these two aliens when the Lab's science anomaly monitoring computer started going wild.

"What on earth? Doc take a look at this!"

"What are we looking at here Sub commander?"

"I think it was Goldwood's doing, he apparently been testing to see if he or anyone else in this school had metatent powers, it's now going off like crazy under his name."

"But he isn't even registered on the national registry, if this were happening than…Pete, turn on the T.V. I have a camera stationed near the field; it should be monitoring this meeting."

"Oh bother."

"What is it Sub Commander?"

"There's a battle taking place, and it's between Goldwood and one of the alien dignitaries who is wearing some weird battle armor and glowing with power."

"The creature he's battling, its…it's a sivent; but if that's a sivent than that means that I can automatically assume what alien species they are."

"Doc, can we help him?"

"No, Goldwood's power jump means that the amulet he's wearing is protecting him, he's not in danger unless…he is in danger, that amulet isn't a strong source of protection and its power will die soon and he'll be vulnerable."

"Sir, you know of this amulet?"

"Yes, it was glowing green earlier before the dignitaries showed up, but now I can't see what color it's glowing."

"The color monitor just kicked in, it's glowing… its glowing orange!"

"Orange, that means something than doesn't it Doc?"

"Yes, it means that he has faith but doesn't know how to… that's it!"

"Doc, what's it?"

"Faith, he can only unlock his true potential if he has faith, when it was glowing green, he thought that it meant that God was on his side, instead it meant that he could have transformed and fought; now we can help."

"How, can we help?"

"Pete, activate the helmet com, we can help him do what he needs to do."

"John, this is Doc Golden; I know how you can defeat the Sivent Sicorius."

"_How?"_

"Faith, you had faith earlier when it was glowing green, that wasn't a message that was the power of transformation, but you didn't realize, have faith and attack."

**Topside.**

…"_Have faith and attack."_

"Well, if that's it, than I will go kamikaze on him and hope that I can make it through."

"_That's the spirit, use your full potential."_

"Right, Goldwood out."

"Had enough yet kid, ready to call it quits?"

"Tell me Sicorius, do you know the meaning of fear?"

"I fear nothing…nothing except my master."

"Than fear me."

"Wha…?"

"You are going down and the empire will see it first hand!"

I ran at him and at the same time brought out Circanus, my first blade that I had ever used and the only blade that I used.

"Meet your match!"

'**Angel's Blessing, transform the chosen one!'**

'**Goldwood, by the blessing of Angels, you have been chosen, go forth and battle for earth and her people!'**

"**I Do!"**

'**Goldwood, become the Mystic Knight!'**

"**Spirit transformation to Mystical Knight!"**

**Spirit Zone**

"**Where am I?"**

'**Welcome honored one, your visit is going to have to be brief, I am Resin, Guardian of the Spirit Zone."**

"**Chavrauex, I thought you died in the accident."**

'**I did, but because of who I was, I became the next Gate keeper to Heaven.'**

"**But…"**

'**No time, you must understand that you will now host the spirit of the Mystic Knight, while you are talking he is battling, but without your spirit you two are not complete.'**

"**Why, am I special for some reason?"**

'**Just know that you are now the third Spirit fighter out there, the other two will reveal themselves once the time is right; you have been chosen because of what is happening to earth, she must not fall or other systems will and chaos will once again happen.'**

"**I understand, but I need to know more…"**

'**Mystic Knight will tutor you, also take these tags, they will be needed; now GO!'**

My spirit came back to my body, but I couldn't get in; I thought that my body was tired, than I remembered the tags, I put them all on and than I felt another presence.

'**Mergence of Spirits!'**

"**I am Goldwood, now let's finish this battle Knight."**

'**By the Grace of God it will happen.'**

**Real Time**

"So… you still live, Sicorius final battle blow!"

"**Sword of Circanus!"**

It ripped right through him like he wasn't there, he got away before I could fully kill him, but the blade was stronger with our combined spirits and I knew I was truly a guardian of earth.

"That's…that's impossible, that's the Circanian blade Circanus; you… you look different."

"**Now, the first pair of dark bringers will be destroyed, the guardian herald will make it so, this world will be purged and all evil with it."**

"You are just…no, he can't be… that's impossible."

'**Master, he has a co-inhabitating spirit; this is the third guardian!"**

"**Yes, I am the third; now you will meet your end…. Blade Of The Righteous!"**

And with that, they were both killed, vengeance which is the Lord's was handed down to the guardians of earth that day, down to his chosen spirit guardians; soon we would all meet and truly understand what God had planned for us to do.

A hero would emerge and rights would be set back, the darkness would flee earth, but they would return. Before leaving they would attempt to go back in time and reset things their way, we would stop them.

We will stop them, we will become the New Guardians; Earth and all mankind will soon meet her defenders for Truth, Love, Faith and Kindness.

The end of Book one.


End file.
